


Christmas Mornin' Lovin'

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Borderline noncon, Bottom Zoro, Christmas, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Opportunistic Sanji, Post Time-Skip, Presents, Sanji in a Santa suit, Toys, Uke Zoro, Zoro as a makeshift Christmas Tree, Zoro's stubbornness, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's been trapped in the same place all night and is seriously ticked; the tinsel was itchy, the lights were hot, and he was getting sick of what was wrapped around his head. He was gonna kill everyone that did this to him. </p><p>In walks Santa, and he can't seem to pass up the opportunity to stuff Zoro's stockings.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Mornin' Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I decided I wanted to do a one-shot for the holiday. So I hope it's enjoyed! I've never written a fic that includes things such as bondage and toys, so this was very new for me. I hope that I handled the content okay because of that. This is un-beta'd though I did read over it and tried to correct any mistakes but I don't always catch everything.
> 
> Anyway, I very much hope that this work is enjoyed! I've spent a week or two working on this so... yeah. Enjoy?
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro was pissed! He had been trapped standing in place all fucking night! Those bastards were going to get creamed when he got the fuck out of what they had done. Zoro had thought about just tearing his way out, but they had tied his bandanna around his wrists, and Zoro would not rip it. The reflective bright red/gold tinsel that was fucking wrapped around him was itchy, the colorful lights wrapped around his body from head to toe were hot, and the fucking glittery red bow on his head, which had been tied around his fucking jaw to hold it in place was chaffing him something awful, the damn bow itched the most. Needless to say, Zoro was beyond irritated. He was starving and he was thirsty; though Zoro had slept standing up so at least he wasn't totally sleep deprived.

The door opened into the galley and Zoro clenched his teeth, cheeks pinking when in stepped... Santa? Zoro blinked at the door when a very skinny Jolly Saint Nick entered into the room, a lit cigarette in between his beardless lips. The fuck? Santa froze, eyes going wide as his eyes landed on Zoro, whose cheeks grew red. Santa's lips curved wide and trembled before he burst into hard shakes of laughter, bending back and clutching his stomach as blonde hair shifted from under his Santa hat. Zoro glared, lips dipping low at the corners.

“Shut-up!” Zoro snapped and the skinny Santa doubled over in a stronger fit of giggles.

“Fuck marimo! Who did that to you?!” Sanji, dressed in a Santa suit on Christmas morning, pointed a shaking finger at Zoro where he stood, lit up bright and colorful. “I... fuck! I wish I had thought of that!” Sanji burst into harder fits and Zoro growled.

“Screw you!” Zoro snarled and Sanji bellowed louder, panting desperately for breath, eyes wet at the corners.

“Why the fuck have you just stayed like that?” Sanji gasped out between giggles and Zoro glowered.

“My wrists,” Zoro grunted, shaking his hands behind him; though it took Sanji a moment, the cook recovered enough to walk toward a lit up and... sparkling Zoro. 

“Don't you look pretty,” Sanji cracked and Zoro growled in warning at the cook as the blonde walked behind Zoro and looked at his wrists, giggles still escaping him at random intervals.

“Wow, got guts to use that huh?” Sanji grinned.

“Just untie it!” Zoro hissed and Sanji paused, his grin growing lewd.

“Hm... to free the marimo? Or take advantage of this... nice chance,” Sanji chuckled. Zoro ground his teeth and hissed, cheeks growing darker yet.

“The fuck you talking about?! You had better untie me ero-cook!” Zoro snarled and Sanji smirked as he put his cigarette out and packed it back into his carton which was pocketed into his red pants. Standing behind Zoro still Sanji's hands slid into Zoro's green coat, sliding under the lights and tinsel. Zoro's body shot up straight and tense, teeth clenched as Sanji's fingers slid up to his nipples.

“Don't!” Zoro hissed between his teeth when Sanji began to pinch and roll the nubs on his chest until they hardened. Sanji felt a shiver run down Zoro's body and he chuckled as he leaned forward and rested his jaw up on his shoulder. Sanji leaned up and bit on Zoro's ear, sliding his tongue across the three earrings on the appendage which drew vermilion into Zoro's cheeks. “Don't!” Zoro snapped again, breath coming in a little faster. Sanji pulled his hands back and licked his finger tips wet before sliding the appendages back into Zoro's green coat and finding his nipples again and smearing his cool wet digits against the pieces of flesh which stood at attention before rubbing and tugging them, drawing more shivers from Zoro's heating body. Zoro's chest arced slightly against Sanji's fingers, a hiss escaping the swordsman's clenched teeth in response to the treatment. Sanji chuckled as he licked Zoro's neck, earning a grunt from the swordsman.

“You like that?” Sanji breathed against Zoro's neck, pushing his hips against Zoro's ass and grinding his hard cock against the swordsman. Zoro jerked, wishing he could turn a glare to the fucking pervy cook, but he couldn't move his head.

“Don't ask that!” Zoro hissed, fuck he was getting hard! He hated how Sanji always got the desired reactions from him. The fact that the cook knew all of his weak points irritated the swordsman to an astounding degree. Sanji chuckled as he bit Zoro's ear again and slid his hands down Zoro's front, exploring down the hard ridges of defined muscle. Zoro twitched, trapped in wire with the very obvious hard on Sanji sported rubbing against his ass and the damn cook's hands sliding into his underwear at his front.

“Fucking pervy cook!” Zoro hissed venomously and Sanji chuckled when he found Zoro's half hard cock. 

“Ooh~” Sanji grinned and Zoro grunted again from between tight lips, muscles in his face tense and jumping, the veins in his neck pulsing from under his skin as his body flushed red and sweat misted his skin. That fucking cook was going to pay for what he was doing! The damn cook molested him at bad times normally, but this was worse! 

“Don't be shy, I know what you like,” Sanji chuckled as he pulled Zoro's hard cock free from the confines of his clothes. Zoro hissed as his functioning eye looked down, seeing the colorful lights bouncing off his firm, flushed dick.

“Pervy cook! I'll cut you when I get out of this!” Zoro snapped over his shoulder as Sanji's skilled fingers slid around the straining flesh of Zoro's cock, stroking the swordsman softly until he was fully hard and dewy at the head.

“Nah, you'll be a fully sated kitty when I'm done with you,” Sanji declared patently and Zoro growled. Sanji pulled his hand from Zoro's straining cock and spit into it.

“You had better not touch me like that!” Zoro snarled and Sanji tittered in response as he wrapped his slicked palm over Zoro's cock. A tremor ran through Zoro's body, cheeks staining bright red as Sanji massaged his fingers around Zoro's hard on, stroking from base to tip, running his thumb over the wet head. A throaty groan broke from Zoro's closed lips as Sanji rubbed his thumb roughly over the top, gathering up the building fluid and rubbing it around Zoro's cock to aid in slicking the swordsman's dick. Why the hell was the cook always such a pain in the ass? Of course, Zoro knew exactly how the events were going to play out; in the end his ass would _actually_ be sore. Zoro really didn't understand why the fuck he hadn't just cut the cook down. It wasn't because in the end it felt good, Zoro would not debase himself by ever admitting to that. 

“But you like it~” Sanji declared in a lilted voice. Zoro growled, he hated the cook for being so damn cocky; he really needed to knock the pervy bastard down a few pegs.

Sanji's other hand slipped over Zoro's heated skin, feeling the damp flesh as he brushed fingers up to Zoro's still perked nipple. Zoro gasped when the hardened nub was pinched hard and his body jerked, muscles spasming as Sanji pumped the meat in his hand faster and harder. The cook's hard breath hit the back of Zoro's neck in hot puffs as he rutted against Zoro, rubbing his achingly hard cock against Zoro's inert form. Moans breaking against the inside of Zoro's lips teased the cook's sensitive ears, igniting the fire within Sanji higher and hotter.

“I wanna get inside so bad,” Sanji groaned against Zoro who shivered in his binds, entire face flushed and breath rushing from his nose and mouth which had fallen open at some point. The cook felt like a heater at Zoro's back; the points where their body's met hot and sweaty. 

“Then just hurry the fuck up!” Zoro growled in hard pants of breath, wanting to get it over with. The sooner the cook got what he wanted he'd fucking let him go, and then Zoro was going to beat the shit out of the pervy Santa Clause. 

Sanji pushed the Santa hat off his head and wrapped his arms around the larger, more muscular man before utilizing all the strength in his arms to turn them around, pushing Zoro into the wooden wall. Zoro grunted, eye snapping a vicious glare back at the cook for the rough treatment. Fuck! He hated the way the cook handled him when he started doing shit to him.

Zoro could hear the baggy red pants coming loose and a self-serviced groan from the cook, Zoro knew Sanji was rubbing himself up, not that the cook wasn't completely hard already, he was always rock hard just from touching him. Zoro's coat was yanked up from under the lights and tinsel, the hard, hot little colored glass pieces touching his skin as the cloth was bunched up over Zoro's hips and his pants were worked down to his ankles from under the lights. Zoro knew Sanji wasn't stupid enough to remove the lights, or his bandanna. Sanji was making sure that Zoro would not be able to make things difficult for him, which the swordsman did often... and made Zoro's losses each time that much more frustrating. 

Zoro's legs were nudged apart and Zoro moved them what he could under the string of lights. A slick finger pressed in between Zoro's cheeks, snaking in against his hole. Zoro tensed his muscles against Sanji's finger and he heard the cook chuckle as a hand grabbed a globe of flesh before pulling Zoro's flesh open and the finger slid in with a wet slide. Zoro shivered in response to the intrusion as the finger wiggled inside of him deeper and deeper, before pulling out and sliding back in. Zoro groaned, memory resurfacing of the sensation of being stroked inside, that spot that always made him cum even when he sometimes managed to keep Sanji from touching his cock. Zoro's cock twitched and he groaned, shifting his hips just slightly. The sooner this was over the sooner Zoro could kick the ero-cook's ass, Zoro just had to keep that in mind.

Sanji groaned, cock twitching as his finger finally sunk into Zoro's ass. His hole was always so fucking tight. Sanji loved the feeling of Zoro's hole opening around his finger as he slid in, Zoro's ass tight and hot. Sanji couldn't wait until he was in, but he knew damn well than to just ram his dick into Zoro's ass. Though Zoro was getting better in terms of allowing Sanji into him without so much effort; Zoro was still Zoro, and it took time to get into the marimo without tearing his ass apart, mostly due the idiot's stubbornness. Sanji slid another slicked finger into the puckered hole and Zoro shivered, his hips shifting backward just slightly. Sanji grinned, Zoro always tried to hide it, it was quite funny really, though sometimes it was frustrating to deal with Zoro's denial about his like for getting fucked. 

Zoro always wanted to deny his feelings and wants when it came to sex, and Sanji was working on that stubbornness slowly, chinking away at all the barriers Zoro erected around himself to keep the reality of his sexual identity away from him. Zoro always saw sex as something that would get in his way, and that being on the receiving end made him womanly. Sanji never saw sex as a problem, and Zoro's woman opinion did rub the cook the wrong way a little, mostly because of how sexist it sounded. Sanji was teaching Zoro, slowly, about what it was like to enjoy sex and not have it take away from his goals, as a result he always chose times to start loving on Zoro when the man was in certain states and lacking activity. In working on Zoro's view of being the one fucked, Sanji worked on the power hierarchy. Sometimes he was rough and dominant, something he used to break through Zoro's denial barriers, but others he allowed Zoro liberties and seizes of power, though he always had to start off demanding or else Zoro would run from him. The best sex Sanji ever had was when Zoro rode his cock while Sanji relaxed on his back, working his hips into Zoro while the powerfully built swordsman rutted wantonly on top of Sanji, fucking himself on Sanji's cock. Zoro had taken a considerable lead that time after Sanji had got him going, and it had been mind blowing. Sanji had not known that the damn marimo could be so fucking sexy sitting on him like that, moving his hips as his eye looked down at the cook, glassy and unfocused with pleasure, his flushed cock jutting up in demand for attention; it was still a great image to jerk off to.

Sanji pumped his fingers into Zoro's hole, spreading them to push Zoro's hole open wider before adding a third finger. Zoro shivered, mouth falling slack as he bucked back against Sanji's fingers, burying them in deeper. Sanji grinned wicked and shoved his fingers in deep, passed the knuckle and a gasp tore from Zoro when Sanji stretched his fingers in, brushing inside the soft, wet, fleshy tissue, rubbing against the spot that made the swordsman sputter and hips jerk, backing up into Sanji's fingers hard. Sanji chuckled and pulled his fingers out with a wet suction pop of a noise, a throaty groan escaping from Zoro as he glanced back at Sanji, the glare in his eye rather weak compared the way the muscles in his face belied to the pleasure he had felt from the tease.

“Fucking cook, stop playing around!” Zoro hissed and Sanji grinned as he used the lube he carried with him most days, mostly for the chances to get at Zoro, and rubbed himself good and slick.

“Alright, alright, no need to be so antsy,” Sanji declared and Zoro grunted.

“You're the one that always attacks me like this, fucking pervert,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji chuckled. 

“Ah, you like it though,” Sanji informed and Zoro grunted disagreement as Sanji stepped up close to Zoro and pulled his ass open by one firm fleshy globe while the other held his cock as he pressed against the wet hole before him. Zoro shuddered against the wall, the colorful lights lighting up the area around the two with dots of red, blue, orange and green in the pre-dawn dim kitchen.

“You look so pretty Zoro-kun~” Sanji lilted as he pushed the head of his cock in passed the tight ring, groaning as the muscles slid tight around his dripping dick. Zoro bristled at the way Sanji called him, his hands jerking in his bandanna. 

“Fucking cook! Don't call me that!” Zoro snarled and Sanji grinned luridly as he pushed in hard, a loud moan breaking from the back of his throat as Zoro's hole slid open wide around him, the flesh stretching taught around the girth of his cock, trembling and clenching around the engorged organ pushing in deep until Sanji's hips crushed against the round of Zoro's ass. Sanji moaned, eyes fluttering as his breath puffed passed his lips before a pink tongue darted out and licked them wet. Zoro shivered, muscles quivering against the wall, body heaving with his ragged breaths, face pressed hard against the wood and compressing his cheek.

“Ah, you always feel so good,” Sanji groaned in elation. Sanji's head swam from the deliciously hot pleasure he felt constricting his cock. Sanji loved diving inside the swordsman, it was without a doubt the most pleasurable sex he had ever had. Sanji did have to admit, as he grabbed Zoro's hips and gave a short, shallow thrust, that he did have a dash of sadism to his personality. He loved having the powerful, unyielding Zoro moaning and whimpering under him, pushed to the brink until he would find himself forced to beg for Sanji to fuck him, to beg for his cock. Sanji absolutely adored that moment each time it came, when Zoro would demand for him, impatient and hungry. What Sanji wouldn't give to have Zoro like that everyday instead of being an obstinate pain in the ass, but Sanji would take what he could get. Sanji continued the repeated shallow, slow roll of his hips, bearing with the teasing sensation of just the meager sliding of his cock in Zoro. It was always a battle of wills, who would give in first? Would Sanji not be able to take it anymore and start pounding hard and fast into Zoro's splayed hole? Or would Zoro, frustrated with arousal and in need of release beg Sanji for it, or has had happened by surprise a time or two, take control and fuck himself on Sanji? Of course Sanji allowed Zoro those times, as they were exactly what the cook was teaching him to accept. One of those times it had been explicitly his goal, to see how far he could push the swordsman, the other time Sanji had been taken completely by surprise.

“Fuck, cook! Stop it!” Zoro hissed sharply, bucking back against Sanji's cock, but the cook's hands stalled Zoro at the hips, which earned Sanji and irritated grunt. Sanji loved when Zoro started to get agitated, it always made for the most fun. Sanji leaned over Zoro's contorted body, ass in the air but torso pushed flush with the wood planks of the wall.

“Stop, what?” Sanji breathed against Zoro's ear before biting, running his tongue against the fleshy lobe which earned him another hiss and a strange, strangled whine that Zoro clearly tried to bury quickly.

“I'm going to fucking cut your balls off!” Zoro threatened venomously and Sanji chuckled as he leaned back and pulled Zoro tight to his hips, the muscles around Sanji twitching and clenching slightly when he slid deeper. Sanji groaned and ground his hips against Zoro, drawing a gasped moan from the swordsman.

“Damn! Cook!” Zoro hissed and Sanji's open lipped grin was predatory and lewd as he continued to grind in against Zoro. It was just enough for Zoro to feel it brushing that spot that would have him unravel like he always did, but not enough to fully stimulate the swordsman satisfactorily.

“Just admit it and I'll give you everything you want!” Sanji gasped, his heart racing hard against his chest, fingers digging small indentations into the swordsman's skin on his hips, no doubt there would be bruises later.

“Fuck you!” Zoro hissed and Sanji growled before pushing up hard against Zoro again, forcing Zoro's entire colorfully lit up body to jerk and bump hard against the wall, tearing a cursed shout from the man as Sanji's hands left Zoro's hips to pinch and roll his hard nipples. Zoro gasped, body convulsing a moment as he jerked violently against Sanji, earning a groan in his ear as Sanji leaned against Zoro, hips grinding with a slow cruelty that matched the way he tugged his nipples. Zoro couldn't stand it, he was so fucking hard, he wanted to be fucked so bad, so hard. Why the fuck did the cook always have to play games with him? Zoro fucking hated that so much he couldn't think of a word for it, but fuck he needed that thing in his ass to rub against that spot he was purposefully teasing. Zoro's teeth clenched, jaw set tight as he fought against the growing urgency he felt in the need to call out. 

“Come on now, if you just admit it this will be over,” Sanji panted in between deep, breathy groans, pushing his fingers up hard against the swordsman's nipples before pressing the ends of his nails against them. Zoro tensed, it was painful, he needed to cum, but the cook was being a bastard. Zoro didn't want to, but his voice was working its way out of his throat, he was going to cry out; he fucking hated that damn cook.

“Fine! Fuck me you asshole! I want you to fucking screw me! Happy?!” Zoro gasped out, sweat running down his heaving body and Sanji's fingers snapped to his hips. Zoro's breath crushed out of him when Sanji's cock drew back and slammed back in hard, rubbing right where Zoro had been dying for him to. A low moan issued from behind Zoro as Sanji grabbed painfully tight at the swordsman's hips, fucking him hard and fast, cock slamming and brushing, moving hard inside Zoro, but it was exactly what Zoro needed. Zoro couldn't catch his breath, each time he sucked in breath, his body was knocked hard when Sanji's hips collided with the round of his ass. 

Dizziness and spots assaulted Zoro's vision as his arms strained, fingers clenching tightly together in a barely coherent realization that if he didn't he would tear his bandanna. If he hadn't been so fucking tied up in lights and his bandanna Zoro would have been writhing against the wall. Zoro's entire body was flushed red as Sanji pounded into Zoro, teeth finding random patches of skin before biting, the sharp blasts of pain fraying the swordsman's mind when mixed with the overpowering pleasure the cook delivered. Zoro hated it, but it always felt so fucking good. Zoro even found to his horror at times such as Fishman island that when he was deprived of the cook's attentions for too long he would start to ache for it in the moments of down time between action; but as soon as the cook had laid his hands on him again he came undone embarrassingly fast, and Zoro hated that the cook noticed, that he reveled in when Zoro's defenses hadn't even reared up. It went to the bastard's head too, which really pissed Zoro off. Sanji's hands moved, lacking precision and hurried with urgency as an arm wrapped around the front of Zoro's hips while the other grabbed his painfully hard and wet cock. Zoro sucked in another dizzying breath when the cook's hand jerked him hard, wrist moving with experience as he drove Zoro to the building end of the impending explosion. 

“Merry Christmas, Zoro-kun,” was moaned in Zoro's ear and his body jolted with a shout, orgasm overriding any other faculty of his brain as his cum shot from his flushed cock, splattering the wall he was crushed against with Sanji still pounding forcibly into his ass with a zeal that could only come from the perverted cook.

Those final moments, just as Zoro was about to cum were the best. Sanji loved it, even in his pleasure flooded brain he had learned Zoro's body enough to know when he was close. Fuck, Zoro loved it when Sanji fucked him, and whether Zoro admitted or not, Sanji knew he knew it too. Sanji loved it when Zoro needed him, trembling and desperately wanting to get himself fucked and get off. Sanji loved making the marimo cum, sometimes he would catch the man off guard when no one was around just to fuck around and make him cum. Sanji could never get over the expressions, the redness of his face, the heaving of that hard muscled chest, the sounds he made, and the absolutely adorable denial afterwords. Sometimes he managed to get Zoro to do him as well, but more often than not Zoro was disagreeable. Sanji pumped himself into Zoro's tightened hole, loving the way it stroked and squeezed the length of his cock with each wet slide. Sanji shuddered and groaned as he grabbed at the body against him and crushed it tight to him, earning an annoyed noise from the other as he jerked against the man, going as deep as he could before Sanji was overtaken by orgasm and came, shooting off and filling the swordsman's hole with thick streams of fluid. Sanji trembled behind Zoro, clinging tightly to his muscled form as both stood on weak legs, panting and shuddering after their orgasms. 

Only after the panting calmed to slow, deep breaths did Zoro twitch. His back was aching something awful, his fingers were stinging, and his arms ached from being so tense while tied up. Zoro bumped the cook with his arms and the cook muttered something under his breath.

“Oi! Let me go perv!” Zoro snapped in between deep breaths, but his cry was ignored as the cook's arms wound around his torso, finding their way under the string of lights and tinsel to make full contact with his skin.

“Get off,” Zoro growled weakly, exhaustion weakening his voice.

“But this was such a good Christmas present. Can't I enjoy it a little longer?” Sanji complained, sounding as tired as Zoro felt.

“Dumbass cook, what if someone sees us?” Sanji jerked a little, hands running over Zoro's ass as he looked to the door, a frown dipping his lips. Zoro smirked. “You wouldn't want your precious women to see you with your dick up my ass would you?” Sanji muttered something and there was a light smack to Zoro's ass in response. Zoro growled and glared at the cook.

“You are the worst cuddler ever,” Sanji grumbled and pulled from Zoro, both shuddering when they disconnected, Sanji much more vocal than the swordsman. 

“Fuck you,” Zoro grumbled. “Oi! Let me out of this shit!” Zoro called when he heard Sanji pull up his pants and his boots walk around.

“Not yet,” Sanji announced and Zoro growled. What the fuck was he going to do now?

“You had better untie me!” Zoro snapped, but he was still ignored. Sanji came into Zoro's slumped against the wall view, and in his hand was a small wrapped box with a green bow wrapped around it. Zoro glowered at the cook who grinned.

“This is my present for you, I would have put it in your stocking but I had a hard time keeping it a secret from Luffy. He's always nosing around stuff,” Sanji explained. Zoro glared at Sanji, irritation flaring in his eye.

“What the fuck do you expect me to do still trapped like this?!” Zoro yelled and Sanji's smile quirked higher at a corner.

“Just relax,” Sanji grinned, and Zoro recognized a very dangerous glint in the cook's eyes. The cook was up to something, and Zoro didn't want to have to deal with it. Sanji opened the box and the items that he produced made Zoro quirk a brow. 

“What the hell are those?” Zoro asked and Sanji's grin grew devilish. 

“Let me show you,” and the Santa Clause dressed cook disappeared behind the swordsman. Apprehension filled Zoro, he did not like the direction things were going. “Hey! What are you doing?!” Zoro demanded, and when he felt the cook's hands on his ass he jerked hard. Zoro sucked in a sharp breath when something cold and wet slid into his hole, he could guess it was the long, icicle shaped item. Heat sprung to Zoro's cheeks and he snarled as the item slid in effortlessly into his used hole once the bulk of it was passed through his still slick entrance. He knew it! The cook was up to something perverted! Fuck! It was beyond embarrassing! The cook had never done anything like this before!

“Just relax,” Sanji announced as he ran his hand across one of the cheeks of Zoro's ass and the swordsman clenched, growling when he found the hard object firmly in place in his ass. Sanji pulled Zoro's pants up then and Zoro sputtered in shock.

“You can't leave that in there!” Zoro gasped in utter disbelief as his pants were fastened and his jacket slid back down, being worked carefully under the lights and tinsel.

“Now be a good marimo and we can play when I'm done preparing breakfast,” Sanji purred against Zoro's ear and Zoro snarled.

“Fuck! You're a fucking sicko you know that!-

Zoro was cut short by a sudden buzz of vibrations surging through his ass and against his prostate. A sharp yelp of surprise tore from the swordsman's mouth and he jerked, heart flipping and breath coming out fast and hard as the vibration assaulted his senses.

“You! Bastard!” Zoro gasped, followed by a groan against the wall when his cock started to harden under his clothes. Sanji slid his hand softly over the lights and tinsel down Zoro's back, eliciting a shiver from the swordsman.

“Just be good and we'll have fun okay,” Sanji lilted against Zoro's ear as he reached down and palmed the hard on that Zoro was quickly forming in reaction to the atrocious vibrating, tearing another groan from the swordsman.

“I **am** going to kill you when I get out of this,” Zoro panted and then the vibrations stopped, leaving the swordsman a little dazed and feeling surprisingly empty. The damn thing was in there, he could still feel it, but a hollow feeling of unfinished activity assaulted Zoro leaving his cock aching to be touched and an itch Zoro wanted desperately scratched in his ass.

“Now, we need our Christmas tree back,” Sanji announced as he grabbed at Zoro and helped him to stand again on shaking legs though he struggled some.

“I fucking hate you,” Zoro growled and Sanji beamed innocently at him. Zoro wanted to fucking carve his face off.

“And I love you too,” Sanji announced as he patted Zoro's shoulder, pocketing the cordless device that controlled Zoro's torture machine and walked into the kitchen, Zoro glaring murderous daggers at him while he got to work.

“It's only a little while,” Sanji winked and Zoro grit his teeth. He was hard again and the fucking cook was ignoring him; Zoro knew damn well he was enjoying the situation. Fucking sadist. The cook had better hope for the lengthening of his life that no one came in or noticed Zoro's state.

“Merry Christmas Zoro~”

“Merry fucking Christmas to you too, prick. I'm going to kill you as a present.”


End file.
